Control systems for bathing unit systems such as spas, whirlpools, hot tubs, bathtubs, therapeutic baths and swimming pools, are well known in the art. Typically, such control systems are operative for controlling the various functional components of the bathing unit systems, which include water pumps, heating modules, filter systems, air blowers, ozone generators, and lighting systems, among others.
In general, bathing unit control systems include a controller to which the various bathing unit components are connected. This controller is operative for controlling the power supplied from a power source to each one of the various components. In addition, the controller is operative for controlling the various operational settings of the different components on the basis of control logic stored at the controller or on the basis of inputs from a user of the bathing unit system.
During the lifetime of a bathing unit system, it is possible that a user/owner may add or change bathing unit components that are used with the bathing unit system. For example, a user/owner may wish to add multi-media equipment such as a CD player, or a DVD player to the bathing unit system. Or alternatively, a user/owner may wish to replace an old water pump with a new, more powerful, water pump. Whenever a user makes an addition, or changes the bathing unit components, the data and/or program instructions within the controller may need to be updated or re-configured, such that the controller can control the operational settings of the one or more new components.
Traditionally, in order to re-configure, or update the functionality of the bathing unit controller, the bathing unit controller would need to be removed from the bathing unit system and sent to a manufacturer or maintenance center, such that the updating or reconfiguring operations would be performed at the manufacturer or maintenance center. Alternatively, the manufacturer or maintenance center would send a worker to the premises of the bathing unit controller, such that the worker could then use specialized equipment to update or configure the controller.
In either of the above cases, the process of updating or configuring the bathing unit controller is inconvenient and expensive for both the owner/user of the bathing unit system, and for the manufacturer or maintenance center. In light of the above, it can be seen that there is a need in the industry for a method, system and device that is able to alleviate, at least in part, the deficiencies associated with the traditional methods of updating and configuring a bathing unit system.